The Mortal Instruments: City of Drool
by MiaFerguson413
Summary: Clary and Jace had their twin girls and Jace proposes. Will Clary say yes? This is my first one...I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

"Clary...Clary?" Jace says smiling as he circles Clary's pregnant belly with his hand

"Clary,you gotta get up?"

"Mmm, Jace, let me sleep." Clary turns to her side and continues sleeping lightly

"Hon, you've been sleeping most of the day. It's 8:10 pm. We have an appointment with Magnus at 10:00. Time to get up."

"Fine. I will get up I guess." says Clary

Jace starts gets clothes ready for Clary "Clary, are you going to get a shower before-"

"Ah" Clary touches her stomach

"Are you okay?" 

"Yeah."Clary smiles. "One of them just kicked for the first time." Jace leaned in closer to Clary careful of the twins, his hands shaped against her face and kissed her.

"They did?"

"Yeah. What do you think they are going to be?

"Both boys maybe one girl and one boy. Why? Do you think they are both going to be girls?" Jace said.

"Yeah, I do acttually. Is that a problem?" Clary eased her smile and raised an eyebrow.

"No. But either way I will spoil them." Jace said smiling

"I thought you would say that."

The door opened slowly "Isabelle? What is it?" says Clary curiously.

"Simon's here. He's worried about you, Clary. He said he hasnt heard from you in months. Didn't you tell him?"

"Tell him what?" Clary said as Jace helps her stand up

"You're pregnant."

"No."

"Why?"

"I don't know I just- I didn't want him to worry and he's an old romantic he thinks you should be married before you have kids. And I have a feeling he still likes me a bit and i don't want to make him mad I guess." Clary said, worried about what Isabelle or Jace would say next.

Isabelle looked at Clary.

"Clary, he's going to see your belly. You may as well tell him. I will tell him to be expecting to see something different about you, if that helps."

"Thanks, Isabelle. Could you, please?" Clary rubbed her stomach in a circling motion.

Jace closed the door behind Isabelle. "Clary, do you want to get a shower before we leave?"

"Yeah, what time is it?"

"8:38"

"I guess I have to hurry up. Can you tell Simon to just wait until I'm done getting ready to go?" said Clary as she started heading to the shower.

"Yeah"

"Thank you. I love you!" Clary yelled out to Jace.

"Love you too, Clary!" Jace called back as he waved


	2. Simon and Clary

"Clary?" Simon gave a puzzled look "Yeah?" "You're..uhh..well pregnant. Why didn't you call me and tell me? I'm really not important to you am I? I've been your best friend since before I can even remember and you don't tell me this stuff."  
"Simon," Clary looked down at the ground almost in tears. "I'm sorry I wanted to tell you but I thought you would be mad since well it's Jace's baby too."Clary looked up at Simon.

Simon looked into Clary's eyes. "Clary, I'm sorry. I didn't..I didn't know you felt that way." Simon looked down then into Clary's eyes again.

"Simon, I'm sorry. I-"

"No. Clary, I'm sorry. I didn't understand before now. I'm glad you told me. I'm sorry."

Clary hugs Simon thankful he's not mad at her. "Okay Simon, you can let go now I have to go to Magnus' now."  
"Oh, sorry" Simon says as he lets go of Clary.  
"It's Okay" Clary smiled. 


	3. A Visit to a Warlock

"Clary, do you want to know the sexes?" said Magnus smiling at Clary.

Clary looks at Jace smiling "Clary, if you want to know go ahead and tell him." says Jace glaring down at her.

"Okay, yeah Magnus I want to know." Clary slowly closed her eyes

"Alright" Magnus says then waves his hands and a blue light swirls above Clary's belly and two sex symbols appear over her. "Here you go."

Jace looks up above Clary's belly where the two female symbols levitate. Clary and Jace both smile and look at each other.

"I guess your happy?" says Jace

"I would be happy anyway. As long as the babies are healthy." Clary said smiling up at Jace

"Alright you lovebirds you can go home now. Clary's going to need to eat to keep your girls healthy." Magnus said "And tell Alec I want to see him for me."

"Okay, I will take Clary to get food because you know Isabelle and her cooking." said Jace

"Yeah that might not be a bad idea come to think of it" Magnus made a face as soon as Jace mentioned Isabelle's cooking.

"Well, alright Magnus we're going to go and get food. We'll see you later and I will make sure to tell Alec you called for him." Jace said helping Clary get down from Magus'  
table and help her get her jacket on.

"Thanks. See you later, Shadowhunters" Magnus called to Jace and Clary as they walked toward the door.

Clary looks back and smiles at Magnus.

Jace and Clary ended up going to a Chinese restaurant around the corner from The Institute for dinner

"So you never answered me, Clary, are you happy? Jace said getting his chopsticks full of noodles

"Yes, I got girls that's what I wanted so I am happy. But I would have been just as happy with boys or a boy and a girl." Clary said eating her General Tso Chicken

"I would've been happy with a boy and a girl or two boys because now I'm going to have two "Daddy's Girls". Anyway, Clary, have you thought of names yet?"

"Yeah but I don't know if they are shadowhunter names"

"What are they?"

"Sara and Jocline"

"Jocline?" Jace said trying to hold back his laugh

"Yeah, Jocline it's a combination of our mother's name you know Celine and Jocelyn? And that's the best I've came up with."

"Clary, it sounds more like your mothers name and not mine."

"I'm sorry you don't like it Jace. Do you have any names picked out?" Clary smirked at Jace then took the final bite of her food.

"Yes, I do actually. Mia and Angel."

"Did the name Angel come from the Angel Raziel?"

"It might have."Jace says looking around

"I have and idea. Why don't we just pick Sara and Mia then if we have anymore kids we can save better names for them? Clary said

"I think that will work. So it's Baby Sara and Baby Mia?" Jace asked

"Yes Jace. Sara and Mia."

"Okay, now we just have to get baby things" Jace groaned

Clary puts her jacket back on and Jace throws their trash away.

"Now we can finally go to sleep. Thank the Angel! I think I was starting to die from exhaustion and tiredness. If that's a thing." said Clary as she changes into her pajamas

"Clary, you slept all day and you're tired? If anyone needs to sleep it's me. I was the one fighting demons and downworlders today." says Jace as he stripped down to his underwear and climbed into bed

"Well I want to do that too only you won't let me." Clary complained

"Maybe Clary because you're five months pregnant and I want Sara and Mia to live."

"Jace, my mom was fighting demons when she was pregnant with me."Clary climbed into bed and put her back against Jace. "She probably stopped once she got too big but she still fought them while she was pregnant."

"Sweetheart, you know any other time I would say yes but not while pregnant."Jace wrapped his arm around Clary's belly "I Love you! he said kissing her shoulder

" I Love you too, Honey!" Clary called back.


	4. The Baby Shower

A week later...

Clary, Isabelle, and Jocelyn were putting up decorations for her and Jace's baby shower. Jace and Alec were getting tables ready and setting food out. And Luke was at home. They were expecting to have a few more people show up including Maya, Luke's werewolf friends that Clary knows, Magnus, and of course,Simon.

"Darling, how does this look?" Jocelyn asks her daughter straightening a banner of bottles, socks and diaper pins.

"Looks great Mom. Thanks." Clary replies from across the room "I need to take a break." she sighs "They are kicking too much."

"That's okay because I think we are done. How do you like it?" Jocelyn sits down on the couch next to Clary.

"I love it! Now if only Alec and Jace were done with the tables. They are moving really slow today I'd swear the tables are moving faster than them." Clary smiles and complains to her mom. Jocelyn laughs with Clary.

"I heard that! Jace calls back.

"Mom, I'm going to call Simon and see where he is I thought he may be here earlier to help finish decorating." Clary says.

"You would think so. Especially with how much he cares about you."

Clary scrolls through her contacts to Simon's name and calls him. The phone rings twice...

"Hello?" Simon says

"Hey Simon, Are you on your way?"

"Yeah I had to pick something up. I'm almost there."

"Okay, I was just getting a little worried because I thought you would've been here already."

"Clary, it's okay I'm almost there."

"Okay."

"Alright I will see you soon. Bye."

"Bye."

"That was quick." Jocelyn says "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, he said he's almost here." said Clary. "I see you guys are done with the tables now."

"Yeah now you can stop making jokes about how slow we were going." Alec says.

Clary frowns and looks down toward her belly.

"Alec, you don't have to be an asshole all the time." said Isabelle walking over to hug Clary.

"I'm not all the time." Alec says back to his sister.

The doorbell rings as soon as Alec is done talking to his sister.

"I'll get it." Clary says happily.

Clary opens the door to find Simon on the outside with two bags of baby gifts for Clary.

"I brought you something." he says smiling at Clary.

"Thank you Simon, I really appreciate it. They go on the table in there. You will see a banner below it that says gifts." Clary smiles back and rubs her belly to ease the kicking

About five minutes later Magnus shows up. "I didn't miss anything did I?" he says looking at Alec

"No, not yet." Alec replies.

"Goody."

"Now Luke and his friends just need to show up." Jocelyn says to Clary

"I hope that's soon because I'm getting really hungry."

Maya comes through the door.

"Luke's coming. He had to park his truck and wait for the others. In case you're wondering." Maya said to the group.

"Okay." Clary said

"Hey everyone, sorry I'm late." Luke calls from the door a few minutes later.

"It's alright Luke." Clary said

"Geez, Clary you're getting bigger ever time I see you."

"No I'm not." Clary laughs.

"Sometimes you are."

Clary shuts the doors and locks them smiling and rubbing her belly. "Okay, since everyone is hear I think we can get some food now so help yourself and don't worry Isabelle didn't make anything." Clary announces

Luke and all the werewolves but Maya hurry to the table full of food.

"Hey guys wait, Clary should go first since she's pregnant. She needs to eat." Jocelyn talks over the guys. "Go on Clary."

"Oh it's okay Mom. They can go."

"Clary... go on. You need food."

Clary starts walking to the table still rubbing her belly. She looks at the food sitting there. 'There's nothing here that I'm hungry for' she thinks to herself. She ends up putting strawberries, apple slices, and celery sticks on her plate.

"Is that all you're going to eat?" Jace asks Clary.

"Yeah, I'm not that hungry."

"Hon, you need to eat more. You haven't been eating a lot lately and it's worrying me a bit.

"Yeah, Clary, you should be a little bigger now and being that you're having twins you should be bigger than a regular 5 month pregnant woman." Jocelyn tells Clary.

"I know, it's just I'm not hungry and when I do eat I end up throwing it up. The only things I can eat is fruits and some vegetables."

"Maybe you should stick to that then but eat a lot of it." Jocelyn says.

"Okay, I'll try." Clary said as she got up and threw her plate away.

Fifteen minutes later Isabelle is begging Clary to open the baby gifts.

"Come on Clary, I really want you to open mine you will love it." Isabelle says.

"Fine." Clary gives in to all Isabelle's begging. "Can everyone gather around the gift table please someone..." Clary rolls her head over to Isabelle. "wants me to open the gifts now."

"Finally, I thought you were going to wait until after we all left to open them." says Simon.

"No I wouldn't do that." Clary smiles in a sarcastic way.

"Here you go. They're from Alec and I." Isabelle hands Clary a medium size gift box.

Clary unwraps it. "Awe, that's cute. They are little leather jackets with black onesies."

"The next gift is from Luke."

Clary opens it. It has little silhouette werewolves making a square around it with a yellow full moon in the middle.

"It's a werewolf mobile to put over their crib." Luke says putting his arm around Jocelyn.

"I love it." Clary says to Luke.

"Alright, next is from your Mom."

Clary takes a pack of footie pajamas out of a gift bag. They are black with grey runes all over them and the other one is grey with black runes all over them

"They are for when they go to bed or on a cold day."

"They are so adorable."

"The diaper cake is from Simon and so are these." Isabelle hands the gift bags to Clary.

Clary takes out two packs of pacifiers. One pack was vampire teeth pacifiers and the other pack had the angelic rune on it.

"One pack I had custom made and the other one I found online." Simon says.

"Are you trying to turn them into vampires already?" Clary smiles at Simon.

"Not yet. They aren't even born yet." he says back

"Here this is the last one. From Jace." Isabelle hands Clary two jewelry boxes wrapped in pink wrapping paper. Jace was sitting on the floor with his knees bent and arms around them beside Clary when he looks up and sees her unwrapping the boxes. She opens them up and sees a necklace with the letter H on each one and gasps.

"Jace, they are beautiful. H for Herondale, right?" Clary asks as Jace adjusts himself so he's on one knees and facing Clary.

"Yes." He says pulling out a third jewelry box and opening it up towards Clary.

Clary looked down hoping to see him smiling up at her when to her surprise Jace is on one knee and says...

"Clary, will you marry me?"

Clary can hardly speak for a couple seconds. "Yes, Jace, I will."

Jace smiles, gets up and kisses Clary.

"I was hoping you would say that." Jace said then kisses Clary again. While Jace kissed Clary he felt one of the babies kick and backed away.

"I was not expecting that. That was really weird and I didn't like it." Jace said talking to the babies through Clary's belly.

Clary laughed at him and circled her belly with Jace. "Now think of them doing that a couple times an hour."

"I'm good. I'm glad I'm a guy and don't pregnant because I couldn't handle that."

Everyone laughed at him, even Alec.

"Okay everyone's gone,are we ready to start taking things down and putting stuff away?" Clary asked

"I think so. " Isabelle says taking down the banners from the tables.

"Alright let's go I want to get to bed."

"Then go Hon. We can clean this up." Jace said

"No,I'm going to help this was my idea."

"Okay but when you get tired take a break."

"I will."

Clary started putting the gifts into the gift bag the diaper cake Simon brought to be taken up to the nursery.

"What are we going to do with the food are we going to keep it or throw it away?" Alec asks

"Keep the fruit and the vegetables for me and keep what you guys want anything else throw it away." Clary answers.

Isabelle and Alec put the food away while Jocelyn took off the table clothes and threw them away and Jace started putting the tables back to the way they were.

Ten minutes later they were done.

"Okay Clary,I'm gonna go so I can get a shower and go to bed. I love you so much Darling." Jocelyn kisses the top of Clary's head. "And I love you two also." Jocelyn says to Clary's belly.

"Alright Mom, I'll see you soon. I love you too. Bye!" Clary says back to her mom hugging her before she walks out the door.

"I'm going to bed now, Jace. I'm getting really tired."

"Okay I'm gonna get a shower first."

"Night." said Clary walking into her and Jace's bedroom.

"Night." replies Jace.


	5. A Date and A Favorite

"Clary, Sara's crying." Jace calls.

"Then calm her. I'm in the middle of something." Clary replies feeding Mia and trying to get her to fall asleep.

"I don't know how. This is all new to me."

"Just hold her and tell her it's okay."

"Alright." Jace picks Sara up out of the crib, puts her over his shoulder and rubs her back. "Sara it's alright. I've got you it's okay. You're going to be alright." Jace say to her.

"You got the hang of it." Clary says looking over at Jace.

"Yeah, I guess I do." Jace was bouncing Sara up and down shushing her to sleep. Finally after a couple minutes of Jace bouncing and shushing Sara, she went to sleep. Jace put her back in the crib. Then, Clary gave him Mia so he could put her in her crib since she was asleep too.

"That wasn't so bad now was it?" Clary asked Jace.

"I don't know Clary, I would've rather had one baby not two."

"I know, but we can do this. Have a little faith." Clary said as Jace had said before to Alec while fighting vampires a couple days after he and Clary had met.

"Hey now, I never said that you could say that." Jace had said jokingly. "Do you want to go get dinner now or do you want to do something else?"

"Well I wanted to go get more art supplies so I could draw Sara and Mia but dinner sounds great right now."

"Chinese again?"

"You know me too well." Clary smiles. Her and Jace walk towards the door to go out for dinner and to the store for art supplies and they pass Isabelle and Alec.

"Hey, can you guys watch the kids while we go out? They are sleeping right now so I think they are good for a little bit." Clary asks them.

"Yeah, we can watch them." Isabelle answers.

"Alec, you know you could spend some time with them I mean you are their godfather and practically their uncle also." Jace say to Alec. "It's not going to kill you."

"I could, I guess. Though if you come back and I'm dead you'll know why."

Jace smiles then leads Clary out of the door and onto the sidewalk.

"What does Alec have against kids?" Clary asks Jace.

"Well, I think it's that he's never really cared for them, I mean, since..." Jace looks down at the ground.

"Max died?" Clary finishes Jace sentence.

"Yeah." He says.

"I'm sorry I asked."

"It's okay, you didn't know."

They arrive at the Chinese restaurant and order the same thing they usually do, General Tso's and Noodles.

"So when do you plan on getting married?" Clary asks Jace.

"Whenever you're ready to."

"I'm ready when you are."

"Well you can start planning things now."

"But I don't know how to plan a shadowhunter wedding."

"It doesn't have to be a shadowhunter wedding Clary. It can be a regular mundane wedding."

"Okay well I will think of something for a theme."

"Alright. What about Sara and Mia? Do you want to wait until they are older for a wedding or now while they are small?"

"It doesn't really matter. They are going to be in it anyway since they are our kids. We can put them in somewhere." Clary took one last bite of her chicken then threw it away.

"I guess you're right." Jace got up to throw his container away. Then him and Clary put their jackets on and started out the door and to the art store.

"So you said you are going to draw the kids. Are you going to draw them sleeping or do you have a different idea?" Jace asks.

"Well, I was actually planning on taking a picture of you with them and then drawing all three of you together."

"Really? You like torturing me don't you?"

"How am I torturing you?"

"You know I don't like getting my picture taken." Jace complained.

"Jace, it's one little picture. You can handle it."

"Fine."

"Do you want a bottle to go with that whine?" Clary asks Jace laughing at him. Jace laughs with her then opens the door to the art store.

Back at the Institute Isabelle and Alec were training when Sara and Mia started crying. Alec groans. "They just had to wake up didn't they?"

"Alec they are only crying we can make them stop." Isabelle assures him.

They start walking up the stairs then down the hall to Jace and Clary's room to calm them down. Isabelle goes over to Sara. "It's okay Sara. Stop crying. Are you hungry?" Sara keeps on crying. Alec goes over to Mia and picks her up. She calms down a little bit once she looks at Alec. Isabelle looks over to Alec while in the middle of getting two bottles ready.

"What did you do to her?" Isabelle asks her brother.

"Nothing. I just picked her up and she got quiet." said Alec staring into Mia's big brown eyes.

"I think she likes you." Isabelle tells him as she hands him a bottle. "Now, will she eat for you?"

Alec adjusts Mia so she is cradled in his left arm, then he puts the bottle to her mouth.

"Yeah she's eating with no problems." Alec tells Isabelle.

Just then Jace and Clary come through the doors.

"Hello?" Jace calls locking the doors.

"Up here" Isabelle calls.

Jace and Clary walk up the stairs and to their bedroom to find Isabelle and Alec feeding their kids.

"I guess they woke up not too long ago?" Clary asked.

"About ten maybe fifteen minutes ago." Isabelle tells her.

"I see you're not dead yet, Alec." Jace said walking over to Alec and Mia.

"I guess it's not so bad. At least not when you think she likes you."

"Why do you think she likes you?"

"Because when she was crying I picked her up and she stopped crying when I did."

"It's true, she did. I thought he hurt her or something because it got really quiet besides Sara crying." said Isabelle handing Sara to Clary. Jace looked at Mia." Do you like Alec?" Jace asked Mia as Alec handed her to him. Mia just looked at her dad then started chewing her hand.

Clary was standing right beside Jace. "Sweetie no, don't chew on your hand." Clary walks over to the changing table and gets a pacifier from one of the baskets on the second shelf. "Here you go, don't chew your hand. If you have to chew something, chew on a pacifier or a teething toy."

"Why can't they chew on their hand you know they are going to suck their thumbs and most likely chew on them too." Isabelle asks.

"Yeah Clary, I'm sure you did when you were a baby." Jace said to Clary.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just being over-protective. But please use the pacifiers or the teething toys. Don't let them chew on themselves." Clary puts Sara on a grey bean bag mat that has a purple S on one of the corners. Then she puts a teething toy down with her on the bean bag.

"Okay we will." Jace puts Mia down on the other bean bag, it's black with a red M on one of the corners. "So Clary, remind me again why we had to buy two of almost everything."

"Because Jace, when they are older they are probably going to fight over things so if they have their own things, that won't happen." Clary said as she put the stuffed animals back where they were in the cribs.

Mia started crying again.

"Come here." Clary said walking over to her.

"WAIT!" Isabelle called. "Let Alec pick her up. I want to see if she does like him."

"Okay."

Alec across the room and picked Mia up. Again, Mia stopped crying when she saw him.

"Why me?" he thinks.

Everyone watches Alec and Mia.

"That's not fair. She only stops crying when you pick her up." Jace said. "I have to bounce her and rock her for her to stop crying."

"I think Magnus may have to fight Mia for you." Isabelle jokes with him. Alec moves Mia so she is sitting on his left arm. Then he flips Isabelle off. Jace, Clary and Isabelle laugh and Alec smiles.

"I think she may bring some light into you world. Make you smile more." Clary tells Alec

"She might." he says looking at Mia, she has her pointer finger in her mouth. "Hey, remember now, your mother only you to chew on these." Alec puts one of the angelic rune pacifiers in her mouth.

"You know, I thought she was going to be daddy's girl," said Jace looking at Mia. "but I think Alec has taken that spot as uncle's girl."

"No. She's more of daddy's girl. She has your features, not mine...or Alec's." Clary told Jace to make him feel better.


	6. A Talk with Alec

"Alec, can you calm Mia down?" Clary asks. "I've been trying to. I fed her, soothed her, changed her, and rocked her. She just won't stop crying. And it's killing me!" Clary said to Alec.

"I can try." Alec said taking Mia into his arms. Alec cradled Mia and bounced her up and down gently. After a couple minutes of crying Mia finally calmed down and went to sleep.

"I don't understand, she calms down for you and not for me and I'm her mother." Clary exclaims.

"I don't understand either. I'm not really that special." Alec says putting Mia in her crib.

"Yes you are Alec. Don't say that about yourself. If anyone isn't special it's me."

"Clary, this is coming from my heart," Clary gives Alec a look when he says that. "Yes I have one. Anyway, you are an amazing person, you are special. I was rude to you because, well you were right, I was in love with Jace and I got jealous, I didn't want anyone but me to have him. I'm sorry Clary. I didn't mean to meet you the way I did and then treating you the way I did. But don't feel sad about who you are their is something special in all of us. Everyone is unique in their own way, some just haven't found that unique thing yet. There is something in you that must be special because well look at Jace, he never look at a girl twice until he saw you and even now he only looks at you. He didn't want just anyone, he wanted someone like you. 'Brave and different' was Jace's words when we all first met you and now since you've been with us for a while I guess I can say I agree and I think you are going to be a great mom. You are trying so hard already, everyone is...especially with Mia because she's a cry baby and picky and a troublemaker. I'm sorry for the speech but I had to say that."

"Thank you Alec. That meant a lot."

"You're welcome Clary."

Just as Alec left Jace comes in with Sara sitting on his arm. "I see you got Mia asleep...and it only took forever just to do it." he says giving Sara to Clary.

"No Alec did."

"That's no surprise."

"Jace, what's wrong?" Clary asks as she adjusts Sara on her arms.

"Nothing really, it's just that I feel closer to Sara than I do Mia and I want to feel the same for both of them. I can't even get Mia to stop crying, I have to get Alec to do it. It should be the parent's job to do that not the godparent's or uncle. I just wish I could feel closer to her."

"I know Jace I feel the same way, she's a tough baby to deal with, and she's only a couple days old just imagine the 'terrible two's, and teenage years."

"Promise me you'll kill me before then." Jace said

"No, I'm not promising that! The girls are going to need their father. Especially Mia. A father is a girl's first true love."

"I know and I don't mean to cut you off but I really need to take a nap if I don't now I'm going to fall asleep on you." Jace said yawning.

"Alright, Hon. I love you!" Clary leans forward on the chair to kiss Jace, who is sitting next to her on Sara's bean bag. He kisses her back then gets up and goes next door to his and Clary's bedroom.

2 hours later...

"Morning" Clary says to Jace smiling.

"Thanks Clare" Jace said running his fingers through his hair.

"I was going to come and take a nap with you but I decided to stay up and listen to the girls just in case they got up."

"Should've. Alec or Izzy could have watched them. I don't thank they would have cared." Jace sits down on couch in the "living room" of The Institute.

"I know." Clary sat down,put her head on Jace's shoulder, and legs bent on the couch. After a couple minutes Clary had fallen asleep on Jace. Jace careful not to wake Clary up gets up, picks her up in his arms and carries her to their room. He laid her down gently,covered her up and kissed her head. Then Jace walked over to the nursery to Mia's crib where she was sleeping. She was so small and innocent. Jace rubbed her head with his hand "I'm sorry I haven't spent much time with you. I promise I will starting now. I love you honey and I always will no matter what. Same goes for Sara."


	7. Jace And The Girls

2:13 a.m.

It was so quiet and peaceful in the Institute. Everyone was sleeping. Well almost everyone.

Jace woke up to screaming through a baby monitor that was sitting by his and Clary's bed. He looked at Clary who was still fast asleep with her beautiful red hair to the side of her face and hugging her pillow. Jace wondered how she could sleep through the screaming and crying but he figured he would let her sleep since she's with the girls everyday and she was exhausted and needed her sleep. He gently leans over and kisses her cheek soft enough to not wake her. He turns and turns the baby monitor down then goes to Sara and Mia's room. Out of the corner of his eye, Jace sees Alec standing at the door.

"Need help?"

"That would be great." Jace picked up Sara and rocks her and gently bounces her. "Hey, shh, Sara what's wrong? Shh, it's okay, you're okay." Sara was only sobbing at this point so Jace gave her a little pink bottle and laid her back in her crib.

Alec gets Mia and holds her then walks over to get her little black and white runed pacifier from a shelf on the changing table. He puts it in her mouth and rocks her. After a couple minutes little Mia was back to sleep. Alec and Jace gave each other the "We got this" look and went back to bed.

At about 10:30 Clary finally woke up. She went to the kitchen to see everyone eating breakfast, Jace and Isabelle were feeding the girls. Alec was looking at a book that Magnus let him borrow.

"Morning Hun." Jace said walking over to the sink to wash the kids dishes. Isabelle got up and got some baby wipes to wipe baby food from Sara's and Mia's faces.

"Morning." Clary said sitting down at the table across from Alec. She looked at her daughters and smiled. They smiled and squealed in return which made Clary laugh.

Jace walks over to Clary, wraps his hands around her and kiss the top of her head. "Are you okay babe?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired." She replied yawning.

"I can see that. If you want we can watch the girls and you can sleep."

"No, it's alright. I was going to look at some wedding ideas and decorations, and play with the girls a bit. But if I get too tired I promise I will sleep."

"Okay, I'm taking you up on that promise." Jace smiled and kissed her again. Clary smiled then got up, walked over to Sara and Mia. Jace followed her and they each took a baby and went to the nursery to change them. Once they were changed Jace and Clary took them to what was the living room of the Institute and set them on a blanket that was spread out on the floor. Jace and Clary sat down on the couch behind them and watched. Clary was just going to lean on Jace as her phone rings. She gets up to get her phone out of her pocket.

"It's Simon." she says blankly. "Hey Simon...Yeah...Alright...Bye." Clary puts her phone back in her pocket and lies on Jace.

"What was that about?" Jace asked putting his head on Clary.

"Simon said that he's going to stop by for a while. He shouldn't feel like he has to tell me, he can just come. He knows he's always welcome."

"Well maybe he wanted to make sure you're not doing anything." Jace kissed the top of Clary's head. Clary started falling asleep.

Jace realized Clary was sleeping after 10 minutes of having a numb shoulder. So he slowly lifted her head up and held it as he got up to sit down on the floor and play with his girls. He laid Clary on the couch with her head on the pillow that was resting against the arm of the couch and covered her in a blanket. Then he sat down on the blanket that Sara and Mia were playing on so he could play with them.

"Okay girls were going to play a little game." Jace whispered to them and smiled. "We're going to play 'Don't Wake Mommy' the rules are you cant wake up Mommy, if you do you loose."

Sara looked her dad smiling and squealed with delight.

Jace picked her up. "Sara, what did Daddy just say? Huh? You're going to loose if you keep being noisy." Then he kissed her cheek and looked over to see Mia crawling away. Jace put Sara back down and reached over for Mia and snatched her up. "And you Little Girl, where do you think you're going?" Mia looked at him and grunted. "You aren't going anywhere. You stay with Sara and Daddy." He put her down and she started crawling away again, this time faster. Jace got up and grabbed Mia, cradled her and blew raspberries on her belly. She started laughing and waving her arms around her belly so Jace would stop. He just smiled and sat back down with Mia in his arms. Mia tried her hardest to get out of his grasp. She twisted and turned and even bit Jace which didn't help matters. He just held on tighter. "I'm not letting you go, you wanna crawl away and bite me so you're not playing for a bit. You can watch your sister play for a while."

"What are you doing to that poor child?" Jace heard Isabelle's voice and turned to see Isabelle and Alec coming down stairs.

"Well right now I'm punishing Mia because she keeps crawling away after I tell her not to and because she has a biting problem." Jace replied a little angry at Mia. Isabelle and Alec started laughing.

"She has a biting problem?" Alec asked laughing and looking over Jace.

"Yes she does. She bit me because I wouldn't let her go." Jace handed Mia to Alec. Alec took her and sat her on his forearm.

"So you have a biting problem? You're such a good girl for biting Daddy. Just don't bite me or we will have problems." Alec put his forehead against Mia's and smiled. Mia giggled and squealed and thought he was funny. "I see Clary's just a little tired."

Jace looked over at his fiance sleeping calmly and quietly. "Yeah just a little." He replied smiling. Jace liked to watch Clary sleep, it was relaxing and rhythmic watching her breath in and out. As Jace was watching her sleep Simon burst through the door and started talking very loudly.

"Hey guys." Simon said slamming the Institute doors behind him.

"You wanna shut up? Clary's sleeping." Jace whispered to Simon. Just then Clary sits up, stretches and yawns.

"Not anymore." She says as she sits on the floor with Jace.

"I'm sorry Clary I didn't me-"

"It's okay Simon, you didn't know I was sleeping. But thanks anyway for waking me up. I have things to do." Clary looks at Sara and smiles and opens her arms wide for her little girl to crawls her way over to Clary. Jace scoffs and shakes his head.

"Where's Mia?" Clary asked panicking.

"Clary, Clary calm down." He pulled her and Sara close and kissed the top of her head, then points upward. "Alec has her."

"Oh okay." Clary rested her head on Jace's shoulder with Sara in her arms. Jace looked at her and smiled. Then put his index finger under Sara's chin and pulled her head up and smiled at her. Sara looked at him and giggled.

"Simon you want to hold her? She doesn't bite." Alec looked at Jace and smiled. "Oh wait yeah she does, she bites her father." Alec held his arms out to give Mia to Simon.

"Sure but if she bites, I bite back." Simon said taking Mia in his arms.

"You're not turning my daughter into a vampire." Jace yelled at Simon.

"I was just kidding." Simon said bouncing Mia in his arms.


End file.
